


Doubles standards

by malurette



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, One Shot, Vikings, contrast, double standards, skin deep
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Pourquoi est-ce qu'on considérait Astrid comme une vraie beauté et Ruffnut... n'était juste pas considérée du tout ?





	Doubles standards

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [À l'entraînement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818743) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Double standards  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How to Train Your Dragon/Race to the Edge  
>  **Personnages :** Ruffnut Thorston vs Astrid Hofferson  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DreamWorks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** " _beauty_ " pour LadiesBingo>   
> **Nombre de mots :** 800+

À Berk il n'y avait pas d'autre choix que d'êtres des Vikings solides. Ici, tout le monde se bat : tous les enfants passé l'âge de raison, les filles comme les garçons ; on attendait plus ou moins que les femmes mariées restent à la maison et repoussent les dragons lors des attaques sur le village alors que les hommes avaient plus de latitude - ou plutôt d'obligation - de le quitter pour partir en quête du Nid. Ou en tout cas, le parent survivant le cas échéant - il fallait être pragmatique. Ça n'était pas enfermer les dames : elles étaient aussi féroces qu'il fallait et tout le monde le savait - qui voudrait d'une épouse incapable de se défendre elle-même ? mais quand elles attendaient ou allaitaient leurs enfants, les expéditions longues loin de l'île n'étaient pas idéales pour les petits.   
Il arrivait cependant qu'une femme partent guerroyer pendant que son époux restait prendre soin de leur foyer, ou lorsque l'un mourait la question ne se posait même pas pour le survivant de prendre le relai. 

Astrid Hofferson était une skjaldmær, bien déterminée à prouver sa valeur depuis le plus jeune âge. Elle ne comptait pas être une guerrière ordinaire même pour Berk mais la plus forte de toutes et tous.   
Ruffnut Thorston avec son frère jumeau partait d'un point différent. Elle et Tuffnut faisaient tout ensemble comme s'il n'y avait aucune différence entre eux deux - même si personnellement elle se considérait au moins un peu supérieure à Tuff. 

Tout a changé depuis qu'ils ont dompté et dressé des dragons. Désormais l'ingéniosité est plus utile que les gros muscles.   
Sur la Rive, leur nouveau chez-eux rien qu'à eux, les dragonniers s'autorisent à nouveau à être jeunes et insouciants. Il n'y a plus de guerre à mener. Oui, bon, il reste des combats. Des ennemis inattendus. Ils ont encore beaucoup à apprendre, et des choses à défendre, et, enfin, du temps pour eux-mêmes. 

On pourrait penser que peut-être, les filles étant en infériorité numérique par deux à quatre face aux garçons dans l'équipe, Astrid et Ruffnut se serreraient un peu les coudes ? He bien non. Le problème, c'était que personne ne considérait Ruffnut comme une fille, et qu'Astrid ne tenait personne d'autre que Hiccup en très haute estime. D'après Ruffnut, Princesse Hofferson était un peu imbue d'elle-même, mais personne ne lui demandait cet avis à exprimer ; personne ne lui demandait jamais rien - sauf de se taire. 

Elles tenaient toutes les deux plus de la brindille que du tas de barbaque - Ruffnut espérait toujours développer une plus forte carrure - avec des cheveux blonds savamment tressés, des yeux bleus et une peau qui rosissait facilement au froid, au chaud, au vent, bref en à peu près n'importe quelle circonstance. 

Astrid se faisait remarquer pour sa beauté et sa grâce. Elle était mince, rapide, agile. Elle n'atteignait peut-être pas les standards de la solide femme Viking idéale avec de larges bras pour balancer une hache et des hanches plus larges encore pour porter des enfants tout aussi solides, mais sa hache était ferme et précise néanmoins et elle compensait sa force d'autres façons. Et elle avait un joli visage.   
Astrid portait le kransen même si elle consacrait sa vie à a hache et son bouclier et n'avait pas de temps à offrir à un mari potentiel.   
Ruffnut se contentait d'un casque ; elle ne se considérait pas comme plaçable sur le marché du mariage - pas avec son frère jumeau qui pourrait aussi bien être siamois : elle n'était tout simplement libre de rien. Et ça n'est pas parce qu'elle n'était pas jolie. Elle le savait bien, mais et alors ?  
Elle était maigre, nerveuse et se battait comme une teigne. Bien sûr qu'elle était jalouse, comment ne le serait-elle pas ? Il n'aurait pas dû y avoir tant de différence entre elles, et pourtant si, et personne ne lui accordait sa juste valeur, tout le monde la voyait comme la moitié d'une paire d'abrutis.   
Elle n'avait pas le temps pour de la sensiblerie. Même si la guerre contre les dragons était finie, personne n'avait de temps pour de la sensiblerie. Astrid pouvait adopter le nouveau point de vue de Hiccup sur le combat - ou le fait d'éviter les combats - mais Ruffnut continue à penser qu'il lui faut de plus gros muscles sur ses os et en faire bon usage. 

Elle dirait bien dit qu'elle ne se souciait pas le moins du monde que les garçons poursuivent Astrid et ne la voient même pas - elle ne se souciait pas des garçons. Mais elle voulait quand même prouver sa valeur ! Et qu'on ne la bassine pas avec ce qui est à l'intérieur qui compterait plus - elle a vu l'intérieur d'assez d'humains et de dragons comme ça : beaucoup de sang et de bouts bloblottants. Peu importe l'apparence, ils mouraient tous pareil. Alors quelle différence faisait un joli visage, hein ?


End file.
